Dime Dónde Duele
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Harry comenzó a notar la serie de sucesos extraños, pocos días después de iniciar el entrenamiento secreto de la Orden. Harry/Cedric. [AU de 5ta. película]


"**Dime Dónde Duele."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Resumen:** Harry comenzó a notar la serie de sucesos extraños, pocos días después de comenzar el entrenamiento secreto de la Orden.

**Pareja:** Harry/Cedric.

**Categoría:** AU de La Orden del Fénix.

Rating: Por ahora, G.

**Notas:**

**(1)** No diré que soy fan a muerte de Harry Potter. Pero siempre he amado a esta pareja. Este fic será un tributo para ellos.

* * *

**[+]**

**1.**

**[+]**

* * *

Harry comenzó a notar la serie de sucesos extraños, pocos días después de comenzar el entrenamiento secreto de la Orden. Había sido algo sencillo, tan simple como Harry -sucio y cansado por entrenamiento- dejándose caer en su cama, en cuanto la había encontrado, sin molestarse en ducharse primero.

A la mitad de la noche, la temperatura había bajado, junto con la adrenalina que había mantenido caliente el cuerpo de Harry. Entre dormido, había buscado por el refugio de las sábanas. Había gruñido fastidiado, al recordar que por ser día de lavandería, poca sería la esperanza de encontrar verdadero abrigo de la sencilla manta que reemplazada las cobijas usuales. Todavía no logrando despertar por completo, aunque sintiendo el frío empezar a envolverlo sin piedad, Harry había rodado por el colchón como gusano.

Justo cuando otro gemido quejumbroso se había escapado de sus labios, toda molestia había parecido desvanecerse, no disimilar a un acto divino.

En aquel instante, Harry había estado demasiado incoherente para darse cuenta del cambio ilógico en la temperatura que se había presentado a su favor.

No obstante, cuando la mañana había llegado, Harry no había sido libre de cuestionar de dónde había salido aquella manta maltratada y descolorida. Una manta que lo había mantenido deliciosamente caliente el resto de la noche.

Y aún más importante, Harry no había podido evitar la incertidumbre, preguntándose: ¿Quien se había atrevido a cubrirlo con una manta que mostraba las iniciales C. D. en una de las esquinas? Iniciales de gastado-aunque-orgulloso hilo dorado.

C. D.

Cedric Diggory.

Decir que Harry había estado furioso a la mañana siguiente era poco. Después de interrogar a todos los de la Orden, la conclusión mostraba que no, _nadie_ se había atrevido a hacerle una broma de tan pésimo gusto. Ni siquiera Ron.

Para empeorar el asunto, antes de que Harry pudiera decidir por sí mismo que nadie le estaba mintiendo y que simplemente se estaba volviendo loco, otro incidente puso sus nervios -y cabellos- de punta.

Cho Chang había_ reconocido_ la estúpida manta.

Harry solamente había cerrado sus ojos. Había mordido sus labios para no dejar salir el grito que quería resonar por todos los cielos. Sus sospechas no habían podido ser confirmadas de peor manera posible… Además, ¿qué demonios había estado Cho haciendo en su habitación, de todas formas? Ya no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro, no había ni razón para que Cho se le acercara. No después de aquel desastroso beso…

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Cho no había tratado de arrancarle los ojos por—supuestamente—haber robado la manta de su difunto—perfecto—novio. Oh no, la chica solamente había abrazado la manta, sonriendo con melancolía. Su falta de coraje había sido desconcertante. Claro, había sido entonces que Cho había confesado que la Sra. Diggory había estado como loca buscando la manta desde la muerte de su hijo. Le había contado sobre cómo la manta no había sido encontrada en el dormitorio de los Hufflepuff, menos en todo Hogwarts, y _mucho_ menos en su propio hogar.

Según sus palabras: "Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra."

Y ahora, hela aquí, calentando a Harry Potter en las noches.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Cho? ¡No la robé!"

"Lo sé, escuché el alboroto que hiciste esta mañana y además…"

"¿Además qué? No me digas que tú la trajiste—"

"¡No! Yo no fui—"

"¡Entonces, llévatela! _No_ la quiero."

"Harry, déjame explicarte algo—"

"No quiero saberlo, llévatela, por favor. Y… déjame en paz." -_Ambos, déjenme en paz_.

Cho había obedecido. Lo había dejado solo con su miseria. Harry había estado tentando a lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a su propia persona, porque simplemente, había caído en cuenta que no podía lidiar con esto, encima de todos los compromisos que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Así que, Cedric le había puesto un encantamiento a su manta para que ésta atormentara el resto de los días de Harry Potter.

Era locura total pensarlo. No tenía sentido.

…Merlín, ¿que no eran los sueños tortura suficiente?

Cuando había regresado a su recámara más tarde aquella noche, la manta había seguido allí. Doblada delicadamente en el centro de la cama, una nota sobre ella, la letra de Cho Chang narrando que _sí_ había tratado de llevársela en un total de cinco veces, pero que entre menos se lo esperaba, la manta desaparecía de sus manos para volver a la habitación de Harry. Lo lamentaba por no poder ayudar, y si el encantamiento lo había hecho el propio Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang se disculpaba _aún más_, porque solamente el chico podría romperlo.

Entonces, Harry había suspirado temblorosamente.

Bien.

Eso no quería decir que Harry iba a dejarse.

* * *

**[+]**

**Fin de Parte 1.**

* * *

**NdA: **Tenía este escrito desde hace 5 años en mi computadora. Es un experimento, así que todavía no sé para dónde va la trama exactamente. Comentarios, siempre bienvenidos. n.n


End file.
